newrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Quill
Quill is an electronics company founded by Steve Jobs in 12012 NHE. qTalk The original qTalk was launched in 12013 NHE. It was a beige clamshell cell phone with no screen and small rubber buttons. It sold relatively well, but was infamous for the buttons wearing out after a couple years of use. After complaints, Quill replaced the rubber buttons with plastic braille buttons free of charge, lending the device a nature of longevity it originally did not have. qTalk (12014) The qTalk as most people know it is about an inch thick, three inches wide and 6 inches long. It had a stylus-activated touch screen that was 2.5 inches wide and 4 inches long, framed by the beige plastic case that was shaped into a form best described as laying a cylinder down on its circumference and squashing it until the ends were oval-shaped. qTop In September of 12017 NHE, Quill released the qTop at a retail price of ¢124,000 COINs exclusively in licensed retail stores. Instead of stuffing a full-fledged computer into a plastic dome like the iMac G4, the qTop's dome only housed the electronics needed to make the qTop a long-lived computer terminal, including USB 2.0, 3.0 and 4.0 ports as well as a slot-loading Blu-Ray drive and an Ethernet port. The iconic Blu-Ray slot and translucent plastic casing, all of which had LEDs that made the qTop glow according to user preferences, gave the qTop a luxurious and futuristic yet nostalgic styling. The screen, despite being framed with bulky kaybug-styled plastic, was similar to that of an iPad or Android tablet. Two touch-sensitive power button could be found on the backing of each lower corner of the screen, with the pressing of one putting the qTop into sleep mode and the pressing of both triggering an emergency shutdown. Built-in webcams and microphones were outlawed from being included on desktop computer systems and televisions in the New Real. As a result, a quirk of the qTop was that the webcam/microphone were inside the VidModule docked with the top edge of the LCD screen, and could be replaced by third-party webcams or microphones designed for the VidModule connector. New users were most annoyed that the system would not function without an afternet connection, mainly due to the complete lack of accompanying networking technologies in the New Real. Most of the connectivity was via the four glowing wing-like antennae that extended from the dome, giving the qTop a Bluetooth 5.0 transceiver, an LTE data transceiver, a wi-fi transceiver, and a GPS receiver. Aside from GPS and Bluetooth peripherals, these transceivers were essentially an electric lamp in an 1800's home, forcing users to default to using an ethernet cable. Even more ahead of its time was the li-fi system. The photo-detector was built into the VidModule, while the Quill logo on the front of the dome doubled as the infrared transmitter. The li-fi network could provide 96 Mbit/s networking if only the required infrastructure existed. The qTop connects to servers within the Library of Virtually Everything, which hosted user profiles of the ExTen Distributed Operating System. This meant that as upgrades were made to the ExTenD OS servers, the qTop would get progressively faster, instead of growing obsolete. At least, in theory. Since the qTop has been available for purchase less than a year as of May 12018, it is unknown if the qTop's cloud-based design will stand the test of time. The Future Quill is testing a new product, the Quill Lens, by providing prototypes to its qWorkshop employees. The device is intended to compete with BEC's EyeWare line of Augmented Reality devices, which currently have a combined 65% share of the smartvision market. Category:Organizations